La Luna Rossa
by xXBiancaneveXx
Summary: What if the Volturi had another member? A member with a power nearly as lethal as Aro's own? Biancaneve does not remember anything other than her life at Aro's side; the life of Queen over the vampire society. Still, she has something that separates her from the rest of the Volturi coven; a heart.
1. Prologue

I don't know my real name. It's strange how the first word we learn as little babies, can ever be forgotten. Then again, most of my human life is a blur. I guess that's what being immortal does to you.

 _Biancaneve_ was the first word that I heard at the beginning of my new life. Not from the lips of my mother; we immortals are not born the same way that humans are. Perhaps had it come from my birth mother's lips, the name would not have sounded so laced with poison. Lethal.

It is a name chosen by my maker. Perhaps the closest thing I have had to a parental figure; however, it had not been love shining in my maker's eyes as he beheld me in my knew immortal form. It had been lust.

And until this day, I still know no other name I can call mine except for Biancaneve.

On the other hand, my maker might be the only one to ever say my name; the only one who does not fear me and what I can do to them if ever they cross me. He does not fear me, for it is he who made me, and I will be forever grateful to him. When I was still young in this immortal body, he told me the story of how he had saved me from Death's iron grasp. How I had been bleeding out in the snow when he'd found me, the last sliver of life running out through my veins.

Blood is now no longer the sign of death in my eyes; but the sign of life. Although my own blood does not run through my veins anymore, many others' do. And every time I take a human life, I say the prayer of thanks that my maker has told me. A prayer that will send the poor humans to paradise in their deaths, as a thanks for them giving their blood to me.

Still, every time I look upon one of those weak humans, I find myself fascinated. How does it feel to breathe? When the blood flows to their cheeks as they blush, does their skin tingle? All of these questions that I have never dared to ask.

When you are an immortal vampire, and a member of the Volturi, you do not wonder about humans.


	2. Chapter 1: Il Mio Creatore

"My lady?" The soft voice of my lady's maid echoes against the stone walls, awakening me from my thoughts. I do not turn to face her as I hear her footsteps enter my bedroom. I am watching the mass of humans walking the streets outside. "They are expecting you downstairs."

I turn to face the maid, tearing my gaze away from the window. Adriana's eyes shy away from mine as they always do, while she remains standing in the doorway, her hands tightly knitted together. I hear her heart thumping in her chest, quick as a rabbit's, and feel the warmth of the blood simmering underneath her skin. It must be a while since I have fed.

Adriana seems to have the same thought, as she backs yet another step towards the doorway, her back pressed against the stone wall. I really must have her replaced. The sweet scent of fear constantly surrounding her is starting to get too tempting; and I would hate to break my maker's rule and kill her. Besides, she is so young and sweet. I would hate to end her life before she has a chance to realize what a grave mistake she has done to come here and serve us.

"I'll be down in a minute." I answer, my deep voice smooth as honey as it travels through the air. The flushed, chocolate-skinned maid grants me a nervous smile before turning around and hurrying down the stairs. There must be some reason for her being this unsettled. She _is_ after all my maid, she has been in close proximity to be countless times before. What is she so afraid of today?

I suppose that the only way to find out is to follow her down and see what all the fuss is about. Taking one last look into the antique mirror on the opposite side of the room, checking that my ebony hair is still perfectly in place, I stride out of the room and down the stone stairs. As I descend, I marvel at how the flames of the torches lining the stone walls send small sparks of heat against my fingers; all sorts of sentiments warmly welcomed. It is easy to forget that you are still alive when your body never changes.

I enter the courtroom slowly, scanning the present members of the guard. To my surprise, many of them are absent. I wonder why… My maker does not like the absence of his most precious weapons.

"Bianca." His melodic voice dances through the air to greet me, ever so happy to be in my presence. He stands up from his throne and takes three long strides to meet me halfway across the courtroom, reaching out his hand for me to take. "I have missed you, my dear. You have been cooped up in your tower for quite some time now."

I manage to smile, placing my hand in his. His blood-red eyes flicker back and forth for half a second before settling on mine again, lowering our hands but intertwining our fingers.

"I have found it difficult to find any reason to get down here, Aro." I answer, my gaze still steady on his. His pale face is the one that I hold most dear; the only one who truly understands me. Yet, sometimes, the visions I give him through his tactile telepathy are not enough. "Nothing exciting has happened for a hundred years."

"Does not that mean that we have been successful in our positions as rulers over the vampire kind, _cuore mio?_ " His eyes crinkle slightly at the edges as the italian rolls off his tongue, and I let the term of endearment slip away as I look past his shoulder at Caius and Marcus. The latter looks about as bored as I have been for the past century; while my blond companion acknowledges me with a slight nod.

"I agree with her." Caius states, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his legs. "Things have gotten far too boring here."

"Perhaps it is time for a new little conquest…" Aro ponders, taking my hand and accompanying me to the throne on his right. The often vacant throne that belongs to me. He only releases my hand when we are both seated in our respective thrones, although his burning gaze is still set on me. "What do you say, Bianca?"

I ponder for a few seconds, keeping my blood red eyes completely devoid of any emotion. I hate to use my power, but on the other hand, life here in Volterra has grown so monotone that I would rather face the detrimental consequences of my "gift" than to rot here for another day.

I turn my face towards him with a small smile on my lips, knowing very well why the decision falls on me. It is my power which allows us to do these little… conquests. Without it, persuading new assets to join us might not be so easy, even with Chelsea's power to manipulate relationships.

"Why don't we visit Carlisle and his coven?" Caius proposes, bitterness laced in his voice. I stop in mid-motion, the name coming as a shock. It has been so many years since his name has even been pronounced in this room. While I know Carlisle personally, my history with him is quite a touchy subject with Aro. On top of that, there's the matter of my own jealousy. Truth be told, the way Aro speaks about the Cullens, Alice Cullen specifically, has always made my heart flare with envy. He lusts for their powers; the mind-reading Edward and the seer Alice. They would both be invaluable assets to our guard, but my foolish heart cannot help but wonder if Aro's fascination with Alice is only linked to her power, or if he is interested in her for more purposes.

Nevertheless, the Cullens do fascinate me. Like humans, they are alien to me. A coven of vampires which do not feed on human blood, but survive merely on animal blood. A coven of vampires with bonds that go deeper than the need to survive. Friendship… Love. The whole concept seems quite impossible. I wish to know more about them, although I would rather keep Alice at an arm's length. Away from Aro's grasp.

And my throne at his right side.

"Ahh… The Cullens, yes." Aro chuckles, leaning down in his throne with a contempt smile. "It has been a while since I spoke to Carlisle."

I have stopped listening, for the sound of a door closing and multiple sets of feets echoing against the stone floor a few levels below us fills my ears.

Curious, I send out a tendril of my power. I imagine dark smoke coming out of my mind, feeling the air for present minds. It curls around Aro's, strokes it gently, while enveloping Caius, desperate to invade it, to take control over his senses, and further on to Marcus's which is nearly empty to the touch. Hollow.

I let it travel further away, out of the room, skipping past Alicia, the human receptionist longer down the corridor, not even interested in being anywhere near her shallow, vain mind.

It finally finds the guests I look for. Jane is recognizable, my power having touched her mind before, recognizing its shape. But one new mind is accompanying her, and I can feel my skin tingle with my power aching to break into it, his soul and heart. I gently let it retreat again.

Not even half a second has passed when I finally raise my brows and turn to face my maker.

"We have a guest, _mi amore._ " I explain, motioning towards the door with my chin.

Aro's gaze follows mine to the door only a second before it opens and Jane steps in, her porcelain face as doll-like as ever. She does not bother to sneer at me as she usually does, but lets her dark red eyes fall to Aro's instead.

She steps aside, revealing our guest.

"Edward Cullen. What a lovely surprise." My maker smiles as he stand up from his throne, approaching the new vampire.

For a second, I am mesmerized by his beauty. The coppery hair, he sharp jawline and lean body. But then I find his golden eyes, and the expression in them destroys whatever beauty I thought him to have. Not only because they remind me so much of another pair of golden eyes that I miss more than anything, but...

There is no immortal glory in the face I am beholding; there is merely a broken shell of a man standing before me. Never have I seen a vampire so frail… So human.

"What brings you here?" Aro asks him with curiosity matching my own. I remain silent, watching as Edward takes a step more toward Aro and reaches out his hand. He prefers to show my maker the reason he is here, which infuriates me slightly. My power does not allow me to read minds; I am as oblivious to Edward's reasons as Caius and Marcus are.

Aro soon releases Edward's hand with a new sort of curiosity shining in his bright eyes.

"A human girl… how intriguing." My maker muses, circling the young, broken vampire. My own excitement mixes with Aro's as I study Edward. "I'm very sad to hear about her death."

Edward flinches, and his hollow eyes of molten gold turns to raging fire of vampire, which refuses to feed on human blood, has fallen in love with a human instead. Does he and his coven see humans as equals? Or has he merely kept the poor fool of a girl as a pet until now?

The pain in his gaze tells me otherwise.

"I understand you seek our service." Aro's amused voice suddenly turns serious and merciful as he stops his pacing and inclines his head at Edward. "But just to be clear… Is it the true death you are searching for, Edward?"

Every little piece of the puzzle falls to place. Edward's human girl has died; and for some incomprehensible reason, it has broken him to the point that he cannot imagine a life without her.

The resentment I felt dies down, replaced by a knot tying itself around my heart. A love so strong… I wonder what it must feel like. But it would be impossible, especially with a human. I cannot even imagine the constant restraint of having to be in such proximity with a human without my throat burning with raging fire. Then again, as I have understood, Edward _is_ after all Carlisle's adoptive son, so his compassionate manner should not be such a surprise for me.

Perhaps it makes me admire this strange vampire a little more.

"Yes." Edward finally croaks out. His voice might have sounded melodic and beautiful in other circumstances, but now it is merely a cry for help.

Aro turns to meet my gaze, reading my face for any traces of emotions. I wipe my features of any signs of fascination and watch Edward with dead eyes instead.

"We will have to discuss this matter in private." Aro finally states, motioning to me, Caius and Marcus. "Jane, will you accompany our guest outside while we make our decision?"

Jane nods slowly, but her doll-like features are ridden with anger and irritation at not being included in Aro's closest circle.

Edward and Jane disappear outside, and the marble doors close shut behind them with a thud that echoes throughout the room.

"I say we kill the poor fellow." Caius mutters, ever so thirsty for violence.

"Such a shame to waste such a talent…" Aro answers, his pale face filled with ruse. His eyes flicker over to mine for a split second. "I don't suppose?"

"Forcing him to join us will not make his will to live return. What use is there for us to have Edward when he will attempt to take his life at every chance he gets?" I reply, however reluctantly. While a part of me would hate to use my power on Edward, another one wants him to stay so I can solve the puzzle that is the Cullens and their view on human life.

"Perhaps you are right." Aro admits, the spark in his eyes slightly faded. "But I cannot bear to take that kind of power away from this world because of silly heartbreak. Dear Edward will get over his Bella in what would seem to us as a matter of days."

"We deny him and let him live his sad life." Marcus speaks slowly, like he always does, and as always, hearing his voice is quite a shock.

"All in favor?" Aro asks and we each nod in return. Caius quite reluctantly, but he has no other argument other than his own boredom, so he agrees too.

It is no surprise that Edward doesn't take the response well. If I hadn't locked up my conscience long ago, I would have ended his life on the spot just to end the agony in his eyes. But Edward turns around, denying Aro's invitation to join us in the Volturi, and walks out of the room with a broken posture, not another word escaping his lips.

* * *

Hours later, I still have not forgotten the look in his eyes. If that is what love does to you, why ever put yourself in that sort of danger?

"My lady?" Adriana's voice bounces against the stone walls of my room, reaching me where I am standing in the exact same spot as earlier today, looking out into the street and the humans. "Aro is waiting for you in his chamber."

I am about to answer when a head among the crowd of humans looks up towards me. It seems to be a man about my physical age, with black, curly hair and it feels as if he is looking straight at me. Impossible. My tower is at least 20 feet up.

The man looks down again, confirming my thoughts. He then turns to the blonde, slender woman at his side and flashes her a blinding smile. His arm ensnaring her waist, he lowers his head and presses a kiss on her cheek.

However strange it is watching the scene, something in my chest is fluttering in a way I haven't felt in a very long time.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

I snap out of my thoughts and recompose myself, slowly turning around.

"Tell him I am coming." I tell Adriana, who anxiously nods and exits my room as quickly as she can, leaving me alone.

When I glance out of the window again, the couple of humans is gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Il Giorno di San Marco

"Intriguing, that Edward and Bella affair, don't you think?" Aro ponders as he is getting dressed in his usual attire; all in black.

"How did she die?" I ask him, twirling a strand of my ebony hair between my pale fingers. Aro finishes buttoning up his black shirt and sits down next to me on the bed, an indifferent expression on his face.

"She jumped off a cliff." He explains, reaching out to caress my cheek.

"Quite the Romeo and Juliet tale." I muse, sitting up and letting the burgundy silk covers fall down to my waist. "How easy it is for humans to end their lives… In this case leaving Edward to mourn her for eternity."

Aro lets out a chuckle stands up, gracious as a cat, brushing any eventually dust off his black attire before flashing me a smile.

"Will you join us downstairs for our feast today? Heidi is bringing us twice the amount of prey." An excited and powerful emotion sweeps past his dark burgundy eyes. "Apparently the city has an abundance of tourists celebrating our dear friend Marcus today."

I let the silk covers call off me entirely as I step out of the bed, feeling Aro's eyes roam over my lean figure as I walk past him to retrieve the simple white gown draped across the expensive chair at his desk.

"It is not as if I have something better to do." I answer, trying to hide at least a fraction of the resentment in my voice. I do not have to look at my maker to see the puzzled expression on his face. Nevertheless, he doesn't answer, and I can hear his footsteps making their way toward the door.

"Why don't you ever go outside?" I blurt out, my curiosity getting the best of me. I hate the way my voice sounds so brittle, as if I am once again a little child. Then again, some youth might do me some good.

There's no response from Aro for a few seconds. Then I hear him move again and I feel his hand on the small of my back.

"Why would we, _cara mia?_ " He is smiling when I turn around to meet his eyes, studying his face. There is worry in the deepest pit of his eyes, making the beam on his lips a little less believable. "We have everything we need here. Why venture into the world of those pitiful, dirty humans when we are royals here in our world?"

He knows me well enough to know exactly what I meant with 'outside'. Not just in the sun, but in company to humans, not just to kill them for their blood.

Pitiful. Dirty. I know that Aro is right, but the loving couple I saw earlier did not seem pitiful and dirty. On the contrary; Even though I am reluctant to admit it, I think I envy them.

"If the humans were to learn of our existence, they would hunt us. Torture us. Burn us." Around explains, but there is a flicker of hope in my heart that keeps on burning despite his attempts to put it out. Hope that he is wrong, and that there might be something else out there. Something that I have not experienced. At least not that I remember. "Is that what you want, dear?"

I let a small smile replace my answer, which seems to comfort Aro enough to lower the hand from my back and once again head towards the door.

Hunt us. Torture us. Isn't that exactly what we are doing to them? I would not want to be in the receiving end of a vampire's hunger. And in large masses, I understand how humans could actually be dangerous to us. One, I could dispose of within the blink of an eye. Even twenty. But more than that? Who knows what kinds of weapons they have invented during the time I have been cooped up in this castle.

"Bianca?" Aro muses, and I realize that I just have gotten lost in my thoughts again.

I smile at my maker more genuinely now, as I stride over to him and take his arm.

"You're right, _mi amore._ It's just my silly curiosity again." I chuckle, shaking off the thought. I know that it is best to not show Aro too much of this side of me- the side that yearns to live. I am supposed to be as happy as I can be; here, by his side. And I _am_ happy with him; I have all I can ask for. Countless of books, companions, luxurious clothes...

But something is missing, and that very thought echoes in my hollow heart along with the sound of our footsteps as we descend the marble stairs down to the courtyard.

* * *

"Where's your lover, Snow?" Caius teases as soon as I enter the circular room, filled with light through the high ceiling, using his old nickname for me. "Did you kill him in his sleep, finally? Make him kill himself, perhaps, with that spooky power of yours?"

Do I have to tell you that I do not like Caius? Ever since my birth as a vampire, he has been the bane of my existence.

"Jealous, Caius? Not very refreshing. It must be difficult to be surrounded by this many gifted vampires and still have no more power than any other common vampire." I smile back in return, and the words but the blonde vampire like a slap, his eyes burning with anger and hate. Something that I _do_ like about Caius is that he is so ridiculously easy to rile up. One of the reasons that Aro's keeping him around despite his lack of powers.

"Need I remind you that I am thousands of years older than you, girl? Than all of you?" He spits, his physically young face contorted with bitterness.

"Then act like it." I state, settling down in my throne graciously.

"Where is Aro?" Marcus asks from my right, before Caius has the time to find a comeback to my insult.

"He had some matter to attend to, but he will be with us shortly, he said." I answer, the sarcasm gone from my voice. I do like Marcus; he has always treated me with respect and kindness, even though he does not speak very often.

Out of curiosity and boredom, and anger of Aro's secrecy concerning the "matter" he has to attend to, I close my eyes and unleash the invisible tentacles if my power into the castle. I find Aro's mind a few corridors to the right outside, along with -Adriana? What are they talking about? What reason would Aro have to speak with my human chambermaid? These are the moments where I wouldn't mind just a sliver of Edward's power.

I am just about to retreat with my power when I feel Edward's mind approaching. He seems to be accompanied by Jane, Demetri and Felix, but there is also another mind that my power curls around, curious to know who it is.

When the doors open, I am already standing up, desperate to see why Edward's is back and who he's brought with him.

When I meet Jane's gaze, her red eyes are blazing with anger. Nothing new there.

"Where's Aro?" She demands, her eyes flickering in-between me and Aro's empty throne.

"Absent, clearly." I answer dismissively. "I see you've brought us a gift? How utterly kind of you, Jane."

Safe to say, my mocking tone does not make the doll-like vampire any less curious. Anyone else would have cowered under that glare, but Jane is too scared of me to attempt to use her own power against me. Besides, it would anger Aro, and ruin ner attempts at sucking up to him.

I ignore Jane's hateful glaring and focus on our guests instead. Edward is standing a few feet behind Jane, and next to him a petite vampire with the same golden eyes is watching me curiously. I assume that it must be Alice Cullen, Edward's "sister".

It is only when a wave of the delicious smell of blood fills my senses and sets my throat in fire that I notice the girl hiding behind Edward. Or rather, trying to see past his shoulders despite his attempts at shielding her.

"You must be Bella?" I ask the girl directly, and her doe-eyes widen in Surprise, probably at the lack of aggressivity in my tone. I do not wish to harm her; in the contrary. I intend to find out why I cannot sense her mind- my power is met by a black wall when I let it approach her.

"Yes." She answers, her human voice hoarse and brittle.

"Why have you come here?" I ask, still directing my question at Bella. I do not wish to speak with Edward, or Alice for that matter. What the human has to say is far more exciting.

"I-" Bella starts, but she stops abruptly when the doors behind her open, and Aro waltzes in, a dazzling smile plastered across his handsome face. He strides over to my side, and I recognize the hunger for power in his eyes.

"Edward, you're back!" He exclaims, clapping his hands together. "And Alice and Bella too, what a happy surprise!"

Neither Edward nor Alice seem to be returning the enthusiasm; Bella seems to be studying Aro with scared yet curious eyes.

"I am terribly sorry for my absence, I hope that my dear Biancaneve welcomed you well." My maker says, turning to me and kissing my hand lightly. I catch Bella's big, brown eyes watching the exchange curiously, certainly trying to determine what kind of relationship Aro and I have.

"Who is she?" I hear Bella whisper into Edward's ear, her eyes not having left me. Perhaps she is sensing how every vampire in the room has one eye always lingering on me, monitoring me. Especially Edward and Alice, who have not taken a step aside of their improvisational shield for Bella. "I didn't see her in Carlisle's painting."

"Biancaneve is Aro's mate and right hand." Edward explains; even though he is aware that we can hear every word he says. A small smile curls on my full lips as I hear Caius dissatisfied grunt. How it annoys him, that he will never be able to take my place. "She has the power to control minds."

"So… She could make you kill me now?" Bella replies, fear clouding her wide eyes. I watch her in fascination; it entertains me to see the wheels turning behind her eyes.

"And I wouldn't be able to stop it." Edward mutters through his teeth, sending a warning glare my way.

"Enough speaking about such grim manners now!" Aro finally interrupts, leaving my side to take a few steps toward our guests. I take that as a cue to return to my throne next to Caius and Marcus. I meet Bella's wide eyes with an unreadable expression. It is fascinating, that her eyes are not frightened, but amazed. It is suddenly very clear how she got mixed up in this vampire business in the first place; the poor girl is too curious to know what's best for her own good. I feel a pang of sorrow for what fate she might meet simply for being in this room right now. _You could stop it,_ a familiar voice in my mind seems to say. I shove it away; I have not heard his voice in two hundred years, I could live for a couple more without it by my side. "But tell me first… How do you stand it? The smell of her blood?" Aro's voice interrupts my thoughts.

Edward's eyes cloud over with suppressed anger, his fists balling at his side. I am once again reminded of how heavenly Bella's blood smells; and I have an unusually strong self-control for a vampire.

"It's not easy." Edward answers, his voice strained with pain. But I have watched both Bella and Edward enough now to know that it is not pain because of the temptation of her blood; but fear of Edward losing his control and hurting her.

"Still… What a waste." Aro's smile, and the way he looks at Bella as if she is a treasure, makes a ball of jealousy tie a knot in my chest. It is more than hunger; Aro, too, must wonder what it is about her that makes her so special to Edward. "Oh; how you remind me of my dear friend Carlisle!"

My eyes settle on Edward's golden gaze, so similar to his adoptive father. The color of honey awakens the box of memories that I have kept locked away for so long.

"I cannot even come near Carlisle's self-control." Edward replies politely, and I look back at Bella again when I feel her frown studying my face. I must have shown some emotion at the mention of Carlisle's name. I must really get a grip on myself.

"I was wondering…" Aro starts again, his voice tentative but curious. I know that voice very well; it means that he wants something and gives the illusion of asking politely, when the person in question does not have any other choice. "One thing in particular fascinates me about you, Bella. See, I saw in Edward's thoughts that you seem to be immune to his power, and I wonder, seeing as I have a similar gift to your dear Edward's, if you are immune to mine as well."

There is a pause of silence as Bella's brown eyes flicker up to Edward's with alarm, and the vampire in question nods reluctantly. With slow, slightly awkward steps, Bella makes her way to Aro. Edward's eyes do not leave her fragile frame for one second. I cannot see Aro's expression as he takes her hand in his, but the small, barely noticeable vindictive smile playing on Edward's lips tells me enough.

For the first time in my life, someone has been immune to Aro's power. Yesterday I wished for excitement, a break from the monotony of my life. Well, here it is, in the shape of one very peculiar human and her even stranger relationship to a vampire. And not just any vampire; Carlisle's adoptive son.

"Fascinating." Aro finally says, but his voice bears a trace of uncertainty. I understand his uneasiness; had she not been a fragile human, I would have felt as if someone had taken my shield away from me. Then again, the thought that this young woman could do anything she wanted against me, without me being able to stop her… It is quite refreshing, and I realize that I feel more awake than I have in years. "But is she immune to other sorts of powers? Jane?"

"No!" Edward growls, thrashing against the sudden grasp that his sister has taken around his waist, but not after jumping in between Aro and Bella.

"Yes, Master?" Jane answers sweetly, but not before sending me a proud smile. Even after all these hundreds of years, she has kept her childish behavior, always hoping that Aro will one day find her power more valuable than his love for me. But she is just a little girl, so I let her feel victorious for a moment. I know that it will not last long.

Jane turns her lethal gaze and lifeless smile toward Bella, and Edward lunges at her. Instead of knocking Jane to the ground, he falls to the floor and starts writhing in pain at the hands of Jane. I cannot help but shudder at the sight. Say what you want about Jane's childish manners; her power is truly terrifying. I know, because she once used it on me after I openly humiliated her in front of Aro.

But my attention soon moves over to Bella, who is struggling against Alice's strong grasp. The expression in her eyes is so vibrant; anger, pain; utter desperation. All of those strong emotions, simply because her loved one is in pain. It makes me wonder, if Aro was in Edward's place… Would I feel the same. No doubt I would stop Jane with my power, but that raging anger and pain?

"Jane." Aro finally says, his voice slightly bored. Jane instantly looks up at him with a victorious smile. My maker motions toward Bella, and Jane; happy to oblige, turns her deadly gaze on the human girl.

Nothing happens. Bella's eyes haven't left Edward's now still body, regret and remorse contorting her soft features.

Jane sneers and takes a step toward Bella, but Aro's laugh stops her.

"Do not beat yourself up, dear Jane." He muses. "The human seems immune to all of our powers. But what to do with you now?"

I find myself curious to see what Aro decides to do with this interesting situation.

"I suppose you still have not changed your mind about joining us, Edward?" He asks the copper-haired vampire, who seems to do his best to hide his queasy expression.

"No, thank you." He finally answers. Aro asks Alice next, receiving a similar reply. The petite vampire still has not said more than a word during the meeting, and had it not been because of her eyes steadily watching me for the last twenty minutes, I might have forgotten that she has been here.

"And you, Bella?" My train of thoughts stop abruptly. Why is he asking her? She's a human. Unless… He plans to change her. My heart twists with jealousy. Judging by the way that Aro has been fascinated with Bella during this meeting, having her here, powerful and in vampire form… Would definitely be a threat.

"What?" Caius interjects, clearly not as quick to follow Aro's train of thoughts as I am. Or maybe he just doesn't know my maker as well as I do.

"You see the potential, don't you, my friend?" Aro answers, turning around to face us. For a second, his eyes flicker to me, and I let him see my anger. Yes, he might be the leader of the Volturi, but I will not sit by idly while he invites new members without consulting with us. Especially not young, beautiful females. "I have not seen such a promising talent since Bianca."

This time, I barely manage to hide the snarl erupting from my clenched jaw. Thankfully, it goes unnoticed by Aro.

My fascination with the human has passed, and when I turn to face her again, all I feel is revulsion. Aro can kill her, or she can leave with her dear Edward, I don't care anymore. I don't want her here.

Safe to say, I am not the only one who is fuming with anger. A deep growl is rumbling in Edward's chest, audible even from across the room. I look at him directly. _Glad to see we are agreed- I'll convince him to let you leave, as long as you never come back._ The nod that the mind-reader gives me in return answers my statement.

"I'd rather not, thank you." Bella mumbles, and Aro's shoulders slump slightly with disappointment. His eyes once again flicker over to me, and Edward's immediate response of tightening his fists gives me an idea of Aro's thoughts. He's wondering whether or not we should _make_ them accept the offer. But then, he looks away and shakes his head.

"Such a waste, but well…" His voice trails off. Caius, sensing that the meeting is coming to an end, shuffles impatiently in his throne.

"Aro… They have broken the law." He reminds our common friend, his impertinent need for punishment resurfacing as always.

"How so?" Edward answers, raising his brows. His gaze meets mine for the fraction of a second, but I get my cue.

"The human knows too much… She could expose us." Caius replies, his burgundy eyes blazing with hunger, stark against his pale face. This time, I raise my brows.

"So does Alicia, the receptionist outside. And Adriana, my maid, for once." I argue; motioning toward the door, making sure to send a look at Aro at the mention of Adriana's name. His eyes, in return, are filled with suspicion, certainly at my taking side with Edward.

Caius's sense of betrayal is even more obvious. His hands are gripping the handles of his throne so hard that had it been made of wood, it would have been nothing more than splinters by now.

"We do not have the intention of letting these humans leave. As soon as they are of no more use to us, we will make sure to dispose of them. If your human pet were to betray our secrets to the human world, would you be able to kill her?" Caius ignores me and directs his attention to Edward instead.

"I would never-" Bella suddenly speaks, defending herself, but the look that Caius gives her silences her.

"And if he agrees to change her, then?" I ask, but my question is directed more at Edward then at Caius. His golden eyes turn darker with betrayal, which confuses me. "Surely, that must have been your intention already?"

The bitter expression inhabiting his carved features tells me the contrary. But how would that even been possible? He plans to outlive her, then? Stay with her until she gets old with age, while he stays 17? I cannot even begin to understand the reason for such a thing.

"If I do, what happens then?" Edward asks reluctantly directing his question at Aro. My maker smiles and shrugs.

"You would be free to leave and send my regards to Carlisle." He then stops. "But I'm afraid I would have to ensure that you mean it."

Without a word, Alice suddenly steps forward. Contrary to Bella's, her steps are light as a feather as she strides across the stone floor to stop in front of Aro. She holds up her slender hand for him to take, and I swallow the bile in my mouth. Yes, I realize that my jealousy is going overboard, but I simply cannot help it.

Aro eagerly takes her hand, and for several minutes, everything in the room is still while he reads her every thought. My fingers itch with the need to know what she is showing him, and I decide to study Edward, the only other one in the room to know what is happening before us.

Edward's face is completely devoid of any emotion, but his jaw is clenched, insinuating that whatever he is seeing, is not pleasant to him.

Aro breaks the silence by laughing and releasing Alice's hand. I cannot see his face, as he has his back to me, but I imagine that his eyes are sparkling with glee.

"That was fantastic!" He marvels, before turning to Caius. "Do not fret, my friend. I have seen it with my own eyes; Bella will be turned. Besides, if they do not join us now, they can still join us in the future!"

I manage to smile, even though I'm sure my displeasure is written quite clearly across my face.

"Are we free to leave?" Edward asks, certainly anxious to get Bella out of here. Understandable. Felix, still standing guard behind our three guests, has moved considerably closer to Bella during our long conversation, and his expression is anything other than friendly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Be sure to visit, though. I would love to see how Bella turns out as a vampire. Bring Carlisle as well! There is so much I would love to discuss with him." Aro answers politely, smiling.

"We will visit too, to see that you meet up to your promise. Remember, the Volturi does not give second chances." Caius reminds the trio, before they leave with their last goodbyes. As the door closes behind them, I stand up from my throne.

"Biancaneve?" Aro asks, confused, as I pass him while heading toward the back exit of the courtroom. I will not sit here any longer; all I can see is Aro's gaze as he looked at Bella and Alice. It is the exact same gaze that he has when he looks at me. "Heidi will be here any minute with the food."

"I'm not hungry." I answer curtly, not even glancing in his direction. The last thing I hear before the door closes behind me is my name being repeated again, but I ignore it.

All I can really here is the same sentence repeated over and over again: _I have not seen such a promising talent since Bianca._

* * *

The parchment feels heavier in my hand than usual. I would recognize the immaculate handwriting anywhere, and these particular words, I have read over and over for what seems like a hundred times.

Yet I never replied to the letter. It must have been at least a hundred years since it was delivered to me by my former maid… My name written on the front in ink. It hadn't seemed as heavy then as now.

"Bianca?" Aro's soft voice interrupts my thoughts, and I hide the letter inside the book where I have kept it for all these years; a small, brown leather bound book that holds the initials _C.C._ "Did something upset you earlier?"

I turn my face away from my window and watch Aro approach me from the doorway, his crimson eyes filled with concern. I find myself wondering if that concern is genuine, or if it is just theatre.

"Am I just a prize to you?" I ask him, keeping my voice steady and my eyes clear. True surprise washes over Aro's pale, carved face for half a second before he regains his composure and smiles.

"Of course you are a prize, _mi amore-"_

"Am I _just_ a prize to you?" I repeat, changing the emphasis. Realization dawns upon Aro's hauntingly beautiful features, and he sighs before joining me on the divan under the window.

"Bianca…" He starts, reaching out to brush a lock of ebony hair behind my ear. I pull away from him.

"Answer the question, Aro." I command, clenching my jaw. Whether or not Aro is surprised at my attitude, he does not show. He still seems to be figuring out what words to say.

"You are invaluable to me in so many ways, my dear." He finally responds. Spoken like a true diplomat. I scoff, not bothering to be kind and obedient.

"Oh, really? And what if Alice were to join us? Or Bella? You said yourself, that you have not seen such a power before me." I reply curtly, swallowing back the hurt. It's strange, during the last two hundred years, I have made it an art to swallow my emotions, telling myself that vampires are not supposed to act so much upon their emotions, unlike humans. Now, it seems as if they have intensified.

"Are you jealous, Bianca?" Aro muses, a small smile playing on his lips. The simple motion makes me want to rip him apart; how dare he take this as something enjoyable, when I am a storm inside?

"I am not jealous, I just want to know whether or not the only reason I am so invaluable to you is because of my power." I say it, and memories from 200 years ago resurface. Being told those exact words, and not believing them. Aro loved me, right?

"Of course not." Aro assures me, and I dare to actually look into his eyes. They seem genuine. "I would still love you, Biancaneve, even if you didn't have your powers."

Some of my anger dies down, even though some part of me doesn't quite believe him.

"However, you must understand that I cannot neglect powers like Alice's to spare your feelings, love." He adds, and I look away again.

"Don't you already have enough? During my whole life, we have never been attacked. Why are you so eager to recruit even more guards?" I argue, looking out at the sunset outside, wondering if someone else on the other side of the wall is watching it as well. "Aren't we enough?"

Aro seems to think over my words for a few seconds before answering.

"I am thousands of years old, Biancaneve. Do you know how I have managed to survive for so long? It is because of every new vampire that joins us, making our forces larger and stronger." Upon seeing my dubious expression, Aro takes my hand and caresses it softly with his thumb. "I promise you, my love, that Alice, nor Bella, could ever take your place, even if their powers had been stronger than yours."

With those words, he stands up and releases my hand.

"Caius and I are playing chess later. Care to join us?" He asks with a small smile. I shake my head and manage to smile back.

"I am reading a fantastic book and I want to finish it tonight." I answer, and point to the enormous book on the desk to my left.

"Of course. _A domani, cara mia._ " Aro answers, leans down and kisses me on the cheek before making his leave.

A few moments after he has gone, I pick up the brown leather book again and retrieve the letter, reading it once again.

 _Dear Bianca_

 _I hope you are well. I have been travelling across the world since I left, and you would not believe how much more there is to learn from humankind. I have studied everything there is to know about medicine, and it fascinates me how every day, a doctor somewhere in the world finds a cure for a decease._

 _Most of all, there is so much out here that reminds me of you. The other day, it snowed here in Columbus, and all I could think about was how much you would have loved the snowflakes dancing in the air._

 _You can assure Aro that my lifestyle still has not led me to perish out of loss of human blood; on the contrary, I am finding that I get stronger every day. For every life I save as a doctor, the more I realize what the purpose of my life is. To help others. Yesterday, a young girl of 16 named Esme came into the hospital with a broken leg, and she reminded me so much of you. She was just as full of life as you are._

 _I know that there is no way for us to see each other any time soon, nor should you wish for it. I fear I overstayed my welcome with Aro; should I visit Volterra again, he might not let me speak to you. And I imagine it would be impossible for you to leave his side and come to visit me, nor would I ever ask it of you._

 _I miss you, my friend. I hope that one day, I will get to see you smile again. Until then, I will miss you every day._

 _With love, Carlisle_

I let the letter fall to the floor; the words too much to bear.

Why did I never reply to the letter? I imagine it must have been because I was scared of what my response might lead to, and what would happen when Aro saw more and more letters arriving, addressed to my name.

I have not thought about Carlisle for several decades, until yesterday. What does his life look like now? Despite from hos adoptive children, what is he up to?

Human. Human, but happy. I have been taught to hate everything that is human. Yet here I am, in my castle, hating this horrible life of death and blood, and wondering what I am missing out on. I don't remember my human life. There is so much that I have never experienced. It is easy for Aro to be contempt with this life; he has experienced being human too. He had parents, siblings perhaps. Maybe he even had a lover. He knows what it feels like to breathe for air, to have a pulse, to be alive.

Suddenly, the four walls of my room seem to be pressing in on me, making my room narrower and narrower, like a prison. I have to leave. I cannot stay here for another second, not knowing what it is like to be outside.

"I miss you too, and I will smile again _._ " I whisper to myself, picturing Carlisle in front of me as I jump out of my window.


	4. Chapter 3: Viva per una Notte

Light drops of rain touch my skin as soon as I graciously land on my feet on the stone pavement below my window, and I relish in the feeling of being out in the open air. However, when I have merely taken three steps out into the paved road, I realize that I have no idea where I am going. What do humans do this late at night to entertain themselves? Surely, they must be sleeping, a strange habit that I will never quite understand.

What a foolish idea of me to come here. I should have stayed in my room, safe, instead of wandering around aimlessly, just waiting to be ambushed by humans. Or worse, for a member of my coven to see me.

But just as I turn on my feet to jump back into my tower again, I hear it. The sound of music. Not the sort of music that I am accustomed to, with its elegant strings and piano. This music is a thumping, loud, rhythmic music that reminds me of pulsating blood.

I turn back with determination, following the music. On the way, I marvel at the beautiful houses; the balconies overflowing with all sorts of colorful flowers, the flickering lights indicating restaurants and stores, and the occasional humans peeking out of their windows. It feels as if I have stepped into an entirely different world.

The music gets louder, and I soon arrive to the corner of a street, where a bright neon blue sign that simply says 'locale notturno'. I stop outside and weigh my options. The smell of human blood gushes out of the door, invading my senses and setting fire to my throat. I haven't fed in weeks, meaning that there's a risk that I end up killing every single human in there. But my head seems cleared than ever before, and it is not because of my hunger. I am about to take a step that might change my life forever.

I open the door and walk into the narrow hallway, facing a staircase descending into a room radiating blue light and loud music. For each step I take, I am more confident. I will have this one night as a human, and then I will go back to my life as a powerful vampire. Think of it as an experiment if you like.

" _Ehi, là_!" A gruff male voice snaps me out if my thoughts as I realize that I have reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking into the enormous space filled with people. I turn back to face my adressor with a frown. " _Devi pagare per entrare."_ The man says, my frown deepening even more. I have to pay to enter? From the looks of it, these humans are just dancing.

I do not have any money on me of course, meaning that I have two ways to go. Threaten the man, or flirt with him. Not wanting to cause a scene, I decide in the latter.

Flashing the man a brilliant smile, I remove the black coat draped around my neck, revealing bare shoulders and an elegant burgundy lace and velvet dress. I then hang it on my left arm, as if I am simply too warm and not trying to manipulate the man.

" _Chiaro._ " I reply, thankful to get some use of my native tongue: I only need to take one step toward the man to see the amazement in his face as he takes my beauty in. Vampires, compared to humans, always seem to be beautiful, nevermind their appearance before as humans. I cannot imagine what I looked like before my rebirth, but I assume that I just have been quite lovely, even without my immortal features. Even now, most males I am surrounded with cannot take their eyes off me. Whether it is because of fear or because of my beauty however, I cannot know. All I know is that Aro has told me that I am the most precious and beautiful being he has ever laid his eyes upon.

It is those words that I trust as I approach the man in the club further.

"Oh no… I must have forgotten my wallet at home!" I exclaim, furrowing my brows with distress. The large man with the stern face seems to relax his shoulders just a little bit.

"I must ask you to-"

"You see…" I start, stepping closer to the man, tilting my head to expose my lean neck slightly. He seems to stop breathing as I lean in towards his ear. "My wallet is not the only thing I have forgotten. I _could_ go home and get it, but that means I would have to retrieve my underwear as well, and I would really hate to do that."

I step back again and flash the doorman a coy smile, watching the sweat prickle down his temple as he tries to stutter out an answer.

" _Entrate._ " He finally says, motioning with his hand towards the entrance to the club. I mumble a "thank you" and follow his direction, truly stepping into the club.

It is not until now that I notice just now many people are crowding the club. Every single area of the small dancefloor is occupied by a dancing human, and the air is hot and the smell tangy with sweat. The blue neon spotlights illuminating the dancefloor give their skin an indigo hue, making them hard to separate from each other.

But one face sticks out among the crowd. I might not have noticed the man I saw yesterday in the street if he had not been staring at me already. I meet his gaze and find myself breathless, a very strange sensation for me. I did not notice from afar how utterly beautiful the man was, but now that perfect face is grinning right at me, and I find myself willing to turn around and leave the club.

Something in my chest feels strange, and honestly, it scares me. _What would I be if I had not found you? My beautiful, utterly dangerous Biancaneve._ Aro's voice echoes in my ears, the memory as clear as day. Perhaps the words should bring me back to my senses, and back to him. However, all they do is make me straighten my posture, lift my chin and look straight back at the man without saying away from his intense gaze. I am beautiful, and I am utterly dangerous. No silly human, no matter how strikingly handsome, will ever change that.

While being intrigued by the man, I am not so interested in squeezing myself onto the dancefloor, rubbing myself against the sweaty humans and being driven mad by the sweet smell of their pulsing blood. I instead head towards the bar that is situated on a platform above the dancefloor, climbing the staircase while catching small glances at the dark-haired stranger. He is dancing with a woman, but it is not the blonde from the day before. How strange. He seemed to love her when I saw them together.

While grinding against the brunette in his arms, it is not her that he is looking at. Even as I turn away from him and approach the nearest barstool at the wooden counter, I feel his gaze burning on my back.

I realize as I sit down at the bar that you are probably supposed to order something to drink. However, I have never had a drop of anything other than blood in the life that I remember, and the mere thought of injecting something else is disgusting.

"Are you going to order anything?" The blond, young bartender asks in English for once, with what seems like a Nordic accent. I smile at him but find myself at loss for words. I am lost in this world; it is so entirely different from mine.

"What do you recommend?" I grin, batting my eyelashes. The bartender, who seemed irritated merely moments ago, reluctantly smiles back and winks at me with his blue eyes.

"For a beauty like you… A sangria, perhaps?" He raises his brows, rubbing his stubbled chin with his hand.

I let out a chuckle at the irony and shake my head with resignation.

"I trust your professional opinion." My voice sounds odd in my ears, strangely human when it's not bouncing against the stone walls of the castle I call my home. I watch in fascination as the bartender opens a fridge below the racks of bottles in the wall above his head, and shuts the door with a box of chopped up apples and oranges in his hand, which he proceeds to add into a large glass. He then picks up a wooden tool of sorts and begins to mash the fruit into the bottom of the glass; I assume it is to enhance the flavor of them. He then opens a bottle of a golden liquid, pouring a splash of that into the mixture of muddled fruit, and lastly tops it off with another red beverage that bears a strange resemblance to blood. Before handing it to me, he takes a slice of orange and perches it on the edge of the glass.

"It's on me." A hoarse, accented voice says from my right just as I take the glass into my hand. I gently put the glass dish on the counter, already knowing who the man is. I heard him follow me up to the bar with my vampire hearing.

"Sure." The bartender tells the dark-haired man politely, although his face falls with disappointment. Perhaps I am better at this human thing than I give myself credit for.

"I would have paid for that myself if I hadn't forgotten my wallet at home." I turn to face the dark-haired stranger as soon as the bartender has walked away, but my voice falters at the end as I study the man.

Up close like this, I see little flaws in his face. His nose is just slightly crooked, there's a jack in his right eyebrow, and his upper lip is just a little bit fuller than his lower. Still, it seems to make him even more beautiful. Not in the way Aro, Caius, Edward and the other vampire males I have met are. Not beautiful like a porcelain doll, perfectly symmetrical and flawless.

The man grins and shakes his head with disbelief, his dark curls bobbing with the movement. When he looks up at me again, his chocolate eyes are filled with life.

"Who goes to a club and leaves their wallet at home?" He chuckles, and I realize that his accent is not Italian.

Any other night, and I would have strangled him for using that tone with me. But I am strangely amazed by the vibrancy of the air around him, and that he doesn't shy away from me like my vampire friends do.

"Why bring it when men insist on paying for you?" I reply with a wink. The man chuckles once more, and I begin to think that a smile is quite frequently upon his face.

"You have a point." I cannot help but marvel at the way his dark lashes send shadows upon his tan cheekbones, and the way his hand is dangerously close to mine on the bar counter. "Although usually, when I buy girls drinks, they actually drink them."

I glances down at the glass and realize what a tricky situation I have put myself in. I ordered the drink. To not drink it, especially after he payed it for me, would be very impolite and strange.

"Oh, really? Do you often but girls drinks?" I lift my eyebrows to try and distract the man, whose name I don't yet know, but fear that that might be best.

The dark-haired stranger looks down at his hands, placed together on the wooden counter. When he looks up again, a mischief flickers in those sparkling eyes.

"Only when I can't take my eyes off them." I realize that the flicker I mistook for mischief actually is lust, and it makes my throat go dry. I know that this is flirting, something that I am acknowledged with, despite my lack of knowledge of human life. But some meaningless flirting won't hurt anyone, will it?

"What about the girl you were dancing with just minutes ago?" I motion towards the dancefloor with my head, and the man follows my gaze before shrugging.

"Not even near as beautiful as you." He replies almost instantly, and something in my chest flickers again. It has not flickered like this for many, many years, and remembering that... I shake off the thought. One night, that's it.

"How strange." I ponder, lost in my own thoughts. First the blonde, then the brunette and now me. -why so many women? "Where I come from, one chooses their mate and stays with them forever."

I do not realize that I said those last words out loud until I meet the pair of puzzled yet fascinated eyes peering at me.

"And where is it that you come from?" The man asks, his eyes flickering down to my glass again. I really must find a solution to this problem.

"I-" I start, struggling to find the right words. Truth be told, I don't know where I'm from, originally. But when Aro found me, I could already speak Italian, which means that I am from Italy at least. "What I meant is that my family has raised me with the idea that you find a partner that suits you, and you stay with them for the rest of your life."

"You're very strange, you know that?" The man smiles tentatively, but there is no mockery in his voice, only intrigue.

"If you only knew." I mumble in return, but cannot help but smile back. The action of genuine smiling feels strange and unfamiliar, but I like the way it makes my chest feels slightly warmer, opposed to the permanent cold.

That's when I smell it. The delicious smell of sweet, tangy blood, filling my nose and filling my senses. It sets fire to my throat and animal instincts start to bubble up inside of me. _Kill. Feed._

"Are you alright?" The dark-haired stranger asks with worry, and my eyes flash back to his. However, instinctively, they travel down to his neck, where I can see his heart pulsing in his jugular. _Delicious blood._ Dear God, the smell of his blood is so lovely that my entire being starts singing with ecstasy. It is nothing like I have ever felt before. Why didn't I notice it before? Now all I can think of is how easy it would be to grab him, speed out of the bar and drink every last drop of his blood in a dark, empty alley.

A warm touch on my hand once again wakes me up. The man has placed his tattooed hand on mine, his touch leaving burning traces on my cold, alabaster skin. I realize that I am gripping the bar counter so hard that I have made dents in the wood, which must be why there is fear lurking in the stranger's eyes. Fear. He fears me. Well, isn't that what any sane human would do? Of course, there's no way to know that I'm a vampire; I have gone so long without blood that my eyes are nearly pitch black.

But the thought of this dazzling, living man being afraid of me makes me come back to my senses.

"I need some air." I say, my voice coming out in a strangled sound. The man leans back from me slightly, his shoulders relaxing, but his hand remains on mine.

"Let's get out of here." He answers, looking towards the door. _I don't exactly think that your company will be of much help in this situation,_ I want to tell him. But looking at him makes me feel and I am not done feeling for the night.

So instead of making a sarcastic remark on how getting me into bed isn't that easy, I nod and follow him out towards the exit of the bar. On the way out I see a man clutching his bleeding nose, and I have to bite my jaw hard together to not kill him on the spot. I am thousands of years old; I should be able to show some restraint at least.

As soon as we are out of the club, my throat starts to calm down a little, and I manage to shove down the thought of ripping the man's throat open. I instead turn around to face him, just to realize that he is standing merely inches away from me, a gentle hand on my shoulder, worry still in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asks softly, and I notice that he has a few dark freckles on his nose, and that his cologne smells like summer rain.

I once again find myself at loss for words. I am an ancient vampire, royalty among my kind, and a dangerous weapon. I am not used to people taking care of me, asking me if I am alright.

"I'm okay, it's just that sometimes, too many people in the same room all at once can be very overwhelming." I smile. A strand of the man's curly dark hair has fallen into his left eye, so I reach you and brush it away without thinking. But as I am about to lower my hand again, he grabs my wrist gently. Instead of ripping my hand free, I let his touch warm my skin. It feels strange and extraordinarily fantastic.

"You're freezing." The man states, his eyes travelling to my bare shoulders. I must have left my coat inside. You don't notice those kinds of things when you don't feel temperature like humans.

I don't object when he removes his own leather jacket and drapes it over my shoulders, but the smell that engulfs me sets my throat on fire again. I need to feed, and I have never smelled such delicious blood as the man before me. Not even Bella.

"I don't know your name." I say, my eyes fixed on his. I find it hard to look away from that spark of life, and the way he looks at me like no one else has. As if he is trying to understand me.

"Etienne." He says with a clear French accent, which solves the riddle of where the man is from.

"Bianca-" I start, but then stop abruptly. Biancaneve is the name Aro has given me; the name that belongs to my vampire self, and not the woman I am pretending to be now. "Bianca." I repeat, smiling.

"How lovely to make you acquaintance, Bianca." Etienne grins, making a theatrical bow. "Will you walk with me?"

I glance at the clocktower that belongs to my home for the past two hundred years. I wonder if Aro is thinking of me, but then I shake away the thought. Why would he? He thinks I am reading in my room, which is not an unusual activity for me. In the morning, I will join him downstairs for a game of chess, and he will suspect nothing.

The Volturi has one main law; do not kill inconspicuously. Well, if this man, however charming he is, takes me out for a walk in the middle of the night, no one will be there to witness his death but me.

"I would love to." I smile.


End file.
